Criaturas Celestiales
by VittoriaD'Lenfent
Summary: Las reglas eran simples: “No verás, no escucharás, no hablarás”. Mientras nos mantuviéramos dentro de ellas, el viejo nos permitiría vivir, sin descontar obviamente la más importante: “No cruzarás la puerta”. ¡COMPLETO!
1. Inferno

**Advertencias:** Leer sin prejuicios... nada es lo que parece.

* * *

**Criaturas Celestiales**

**Capítulo 1:** Inferno

Paredes negras y silenciosas, suelos ásperos y húmedos, techos altos y fríos. Sin aire, sin luz. Cuánto hacía que habitábamos ese sitio, nadie lo recordaba. En realidad, los hechos evidenciaban que nunca habíamos estado en otro lugar que no fuera ese, pues al parecer todos habíamos _sido nacidos_ allí mismo, por decirlo de alguna forma. Sin embargo, la certeza de la existencia de un mundo y una forma de vida diferente a la que llevábamos era algo inherente en nuestras mentes, además del misterioso conocimiento previo que poseíamos incluso desde el comienzo, como el habla, o el simple hecho de saber que una silla servía para sentarse, o un espejo para reflejarse en él. Al principio, lo dimos como algo dado, pero con el correr del tiempo creí notar que no era la única en preguntarme en secreto qué significaba todo aquello. Digo en secreto porque cuestionarse no formaba parte de lo que se suponía que éramos.

Las reglas eran simples: "No verás, no escucharás, no hablarás". Mientras nos mantuviéramos dentro de ellas, el viejo nos permitiría vivir, sin descontar obviamente la más importante: "No cruzarás la puerta".

En realidad, no era tan malo como sonaba. Al menos no podíamos quejarnos por el espacio, pues nuestro "lugar", como él lo llamaba, era un sitio amplio compuesto de largos pasillos zigzagueantes entrecruzados de manera confusa que conectaban numerosas habitaciones, la mayoría de ellas vacías, las cuales se nos permitía recorrer con plena libertad.

De los que quedábamos, yo era la más joven de todos, aunque creo que no me confundo al decir que esa condición no me hacía ni la más infantil, ni la menos precavida. De hecho, quizás por el simple motivo de ser la única mujer, me consideraba algo así como la hermana mayor.

Fue durante las largas charlas que solíamos mantener hasta tarde cuando me enteré que en algún momento habíamos sido siete. Bueno, no en un mismo momento, porque algunos ya no estaban más. Gula y Pereza habían fallecido en uno de los experimentos a los que periódicamente éramos sometidos. Al parecer, eran bastante débiles y fastidiosos, por los que nadie se entristeció demasiado cuando no regresaron. En cuanto a Envidia, un día decidió que escaparía de lo que ella llamaba "la prisión", y nunca se supo con certeza qué le ocurrió. El mismo día de su desaparición, el viejo explicó con lujo de detalles cómo la había detenido y torturado hasta la muerte, aunque a ninguno le resultó lo suficientemente convincente como para creer que no había logrado huir.

Pero como yo sólo conocía a aquellos tres por referencia de otros, pues mi llegada ocurrió tiempo después de dichos sucesos, la única ausencia que realmente lamenté fue la de Lujuria.

Lo que más recuerdo es que era una mujer muy hermosa y orgullosa, y disfrutaba mucho de nuestras conversaciones, aunque buena parte de ellas no lograba entender. Quizás el haber sido la primera la convertía irrefutablemente en la más sabia y la poseedora de ciertos conocimientos esenciales de los que nosotros carecíamos. Era usual en ella quedarse inmóvil y en silencio durante horas, su agraciada figura apenas iluminada por el resplandor rojizo de la sustancia contenida en los prolongados tubos que recorrían todas las paredes, nuestra única fuente de luz, pensando en cosas de las que luego jamás hablaría.

Lo que ocurrió con Lujuria sucedió demasiado rápido como para que llegásemos a comprender. Simplemente apareció un día, totalmente alterada y fuera de sí, diciendo que había descubierto la verdad que tanto temía. Luego de eso, el viejo se la llevó, y jamás volvió a mencionar su nombre.

Supongo que cada uno la extrañó a su manera, aunque tampoco hablamos mucho sobre el tema. Tal vez por temor a saber más de lo que se nos estaba permitido, lo cual fue de seguro lo que terminó por condenarla. La mejor forma de sobrevivir, era no saber nada.

—Estás muy pensativa hoy, encanto.

Risueño, Codicia me observaba de brazos cruzados apoyado contra el marco de la puerta. Sus ojos púrpura centelleaban contrastando con la oscuridad del cuarto, implícito en su mirada el ruego de que lo salvara de su usual aburrimiento.

—Nada en especial… Sólo recordaba algunas cosas.

—¡Ten cuidado con eso¡O terminarás perdiéndote en esa cabeza extraña que tienes!—exclamó entre carcajadas.—No cuentes conmigo para que luego te rescate.

—No contaba con ello.

Nos sonreímos mutuamente, como si ninguno se hubiese decepcionado de la respuesta del otro, y luego volví a enroscarme en mí misma, apoyando la barbilla sobre mis rodillas.

—Oh, vamos. No te quedarás todo el día así¿no?—refunfuñó al ver mi rostro regresar a su expresión abstraída inicial.

—Ve a molestar a Ira, no estoy de humor—dije, procurando enterrar aún más la cabeza entre mis piernas para evitar oír sus quejas, las cuales seguramente se reducirían a palabras tales como "arpía" o "amarga", o con más suerte a un simple chasquido de lengua.

Me sentí aliviada al girar nuevamente mi vista hacia la puerta y ver que ya no había nadie allí.

No es que Codicia me cayera mal, ni nada por el estilo. De hecho, tanto a él como a Ira los conocía desde siempre y, salvo días excepcionales en los que yo me encontraba de un humor terrible y ambos parecían ponerse de acuerdo para fastidiarme, solíamos llevarnos bastante bien. Es sólo que a veces necesitaba estar sola para poder pensar tranquila. Y recordar, aunque no hubiese otra memoria en mi mente más que ese sitio oscuro en el que había pasado toda mi existencia.

Estaba ya algo adormecida, perdiéndome entre imágenes sueltas y difusas, cuando sentí que alguien me zamarreaba violentamente, terminando por empeorar mi temperamento.

—¡Despierta¡Ha ocurrido algo tremendo!—logré entender entre las sacudidas que Ira exclamaba frenético, justo a tiempo para evitar que acabara mi puño en su lindo rostro aniñado.

—¿Qué sucede?—atiné a preguntar una vez consciente del todo.

Pero en vez de darme una respuesta, el crío se echó a correr por los estrechos pasillos instándome a que lo siguiera.

Realmente no me sorprendía en absoluto su exaltado comportamiento, pues era usual en Ira tener esas súbitas reacciones las cuales a veces me enternecían, pero en general acababan sacándome de quicio. Tampoco me extrañó ver al viejo echado en una de las habitaciones vacías, totalmente inconsciente y abrazado a una botella de ron como si fuese su más preciada pertenencia, tal como lo habíamos encontrado en muchas otras ocasiones.

Pero el pequeño no se detuvo allí, sino que continuó guiándome hasta el lugar en donde se hallaba Codicia señalando algo que me dejó pasmada. Aparentemente, el viejo había tomado mucho más que en las anteriores ocasiones, pues la puerta, aquella que se nos estaba explícitamente vedada, había sido olvidada completamente abierta.

—Pero qué…—fue lo único que mi estupor me permitió modular.

—¡El viejo se emborrachó y olvidó cerrarla!—exclamó Ira observándome con los ojos bien abiertos y sin haber perdido ni una pizca de su excitación.

—Creo que ya se dio cuenta de eso, Ira—sentenció Codicia en tono burlón.- Y bien, encanto… después de ti.

Lo miré fijo a los ojos sin comprender en absoluto lo que estaba sugiriéndome, hasta que un gesto de su mano señalando el interior de la puerta me hizo caer en la realidad.

—Espera, espera… ¿Estás diciendo que pretendes cruzar al otro lado?

—¿Acaso no fui lo suficientemente claro¿Es que quieres que perdamos esta oportunidad única?

—¡Estás loco!—exclamé furiosa.—¿Ya olvidaste la regla principal¡No pienso cruzar esa puerta!

—Has lo que quieras…—resopló antes de adentrarse en la negrura casi total que pareció engullírselo apenas atravesado el umbral.

Ira se apresuró para seguirle el paso, abandonándome en la oscuridad y el silencio de un sitio que era ya de por sí oscuro y silencioso, pero en el que realmente no deseaba permanecer sabiéndome completamente sola. Así que volví sobre mis pasos para asegurarme que el viejo siguiera durmiendo, y luego me encaminé a toda prisa hacia donde mis amigos se habían dirigido.

Apenas crucé la gran puerta, divisé en la espesa oscuridad una escalera de numerosos peldaños que llevaba hacia arriba, en donde me recibió una enorme habitación de peculiares características que no me pasaron desapercibidas: el techo, altísimo, se encontraba sostenido por grandes columnas de un material lustroso, y las blancas paredes, repletas de hermosos cuadros y adornos de todo tipo, estaban iluminadas por grandes antorchas que le daban un aspecto aún más majestuoso a todo aquello.

Todavía maravillada, caí en la cuenta de que seguía estando sola, pero mis nervios no me permitieron decir o hacer nada, manteniéndome inmóvil ante semejante espectáculo de belleza y novedad.

—¡Ven¡Por aquí!—la voz chillona de Ira, quien acababa de asomarse por una de las tantas arcadas del salón, me sobresaltó en extremo.

—¡Espera¡Ira, vuelve aquí de inmediato!—exclamé en el tono más bajo que me fue posible sin lograr evitar que volviera a irse por donde había venido.

Fue entonces cuando perdí lo poco que me quedaba de paciencia, virtud que no resaltaba en absoluto entre mis diversas cualidades, y comencé a aventurarme entre los amplios pasillos con el único objeto de obligarlos a regresar, tanto a él como al otro, al lugar que nos correspondía, utilizando el método que fuere.

Mientras transitaba los corredores evitando distraerme con aquellos detalles que se me hacían tan extravagantes, intentando lograr un equilibrio entre velocidad y prudencia, oyendo las pisadas de Ira y evitando que se oyeran las mías, finalmente arribé al cuarto que esos dos habían elegido de manera aleatoria y entre tantos otros para husmear. Antes de irrumpir en ella, pude ver a través de la doble puerta semiabierta una amplia cama de oscura madera finamente tallada, cubierta por sábanas sedosas delicadamente estampadas que se entrelazaban formando moños en las puntas. Sobre ella, Codicia se hallaba sentado concentrado en hojear un grueso libro de tapas marrones.

—¡¿Qué se supone que hacen?!—inquirí una vez dentro, llevándome una mano a la frente al ver cómo Ira rebotaba divertido sobre los resortes de la cama, haciendo un estruendo terrible.-Tenemos que regresar inmediatamente, o sino el viejo…

—¡Relájate, encanto!—me interrumpió Codicia levantando la vista.—¿Has visto todo esto? Si te amargas tanto, no podrás disfrutarlo… Además, el viejo va a estar dormido por un buen rato.

—No pretendo arriesgarme tanto.

Codicia suspiró en señal de aparente derrota, y poniéndose de pie para acercarse a mí y alcanzarme el libro que tan ensimismado había estado leyendo instantes atrás, dijo:

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Si tan preocupada te tiene, entonces regresaremos enseguida. Pero antes, échale un vistazo a esto que acabo de encontrar. ¡Sólo un segundo!

Asentí a regañadientes ante su súplica, tomando el susodicho libro sin dejar de mirarlo fijo con aire amenazante, pues estaba comenzando a odiar de verdad aquella incómoda situación de peligro. Pero cuando bajé mis ojos y éstos se encontraron con la página indicada, no pude evitar olvidar momentáneamente el problema en el que estábamos metidos, e incluso recuerdo haber dejado escapar un casi inaudible chillido de sorpresa.

—Es… ¡Lujuria!

—Así es—asintió.—Y éste debe ser el viejo.

Lo que decía al tiempo que su dedo señalaba en la fotografía al hombre que se hallaba sentado a un lado de nuestra vieja amiga parecía tener sentido, pues a pesar de aparentar unos veinte años, las similitudes físicas eran significativas y la antigüedad del retrato de cierta manera ayudaba a confirmar su suposición.

—Pero es extraño…—dije, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A la situación de la fotografía. El viejo jamás la hubiese abrazado de esa forma, creo. Más que Lujuria, pareciera como si fuera su esposa.

—Porque esa no es Lujuria—observó de pronto Ira, asomando su pequeña cabeza por encima del libro.

—¿Qué dices¿No ves que es ella?

—No… Mira, no tiene la marca.

Ante la explicación del niño, Codicia y yo nos miramos atónitos. Claro que la vergüenza de no habernos percatado antes de semejante detalle pasó desapercibida ante el hecho de lo que aquello implicaba: definitivamente, esa no podía tratarse de Lujuria.

No sabíamos con certeza lo que significaba, pero era evidente que el que todos poseyéramos esa marca indeleble e inalterable en alguna parte de nuestros cuerpos se relacionaba misteriosamente con nuestros singulares atributos. De alguna manera, suponíamos normal en un ser humano el inevitable envejecimiento y muerte, tal como sucedía con el viejo. Pero ni el tiempo, ni los tóxicos, ni el fuego ni las lesiones nos afectaban de manera permanente. O por lo menos, hasta el momento mi cuerpo había sido sometido a todo aquello y aún se mantenía intacto, aparentando hacía ya mucho tiempo no más de quince años de edad.

Mientras examinábamos la fotografía, intentando asignarle una explicación coherente, mi mente era surcada por sospechas sin mucho sentido, aunque poco a poco parecían ir encajando macabramente en el rompecabezas en que todo aquello se había estado transformando.

Pude notar en la expresión de Codicia ideas similares, pero supuse que al igual que yo no se atrevería a compartirlos. Al menos no en ese momento, porque de repente nuestros pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un grito lejano que nos era familiar.

El viejo, ya despierto, de seguro nos había buscado y no hallado en donde se suponía debiéramos estar. Aterrada, dejé resbalar el libro de mis manos al tomar conciencia de ello.

**Continuará...**

* * *

Holas! 

Aquí presentando mi nuevo y(creo) más extraño fanfic.

Espero que les haya gustado, porque la verdad le tomé bastante cariño escribiéndolo y creo que me quedó bastante bien.

Dudo que tarde en actualizar porque los otros capítulos ya están escritos, aunque tengo que hacerles algunas correcciones.

Saludos! Nos vemos en el próximo P


	2. Purgatio

**Capítulo 2:** Purgatio

Sumisión. Era eso, o la muerte. Tan solo se trataba de soportar con obediencia los estudios y caprichos que nuestro creador, con su insaciable curiosidad y sed de conocimiento, nos imponía casi a diario. Sin protestas ni objeciones al dolor físico y moral que aquello acarreaba; dolor que rozaba la agonía, pero nunca acababa por convertirse en muerte. Es por eso que, si aquel martirio formaba parte de una rutina apenas resistible, se me helaba la sangre el tratar de imaginar cómo sería el castigo que implicara una trasgresión como la nuestra.

-¡Espera¿Adónde vas?-inquirió Codicia soltándose bruscamente de mi mano luego de haberlos estado arrastrando a él y a Ira durante un largo rato.

-¿Cómo que adónde? De regreso… el viejo ya descubrió que no estamos allí-respondí nerviosa, mis palabras amontonándose una sobre otra de forma casi ininteligible.

-Por eso mismo, vuelvo a preguntarte… ¿Adónde piensas ir?

Ante el énfasis de su pregunta, me quedé inmóvil, intentando comprender a qué se refería. Claro que hubiese sido capaz de arrancarme los oídos para no enterarme de ello, pero él se encargaría de hacérmelo saber de todas formas.

-Ya es tarde, y lo sabes. Además¿no es lo que queríamos?

-¡Será lo que tú querías!-estallé, principalmente por el motivo de comenzar a considerarme víctima de sus irresponsabilidades.- ¿Terminar como Envidia y Lujuria, acaso¿Eso es lo que quieres?

-¡Sí¡Tal vez sí sea lo que quiero¡A decir verdad, prefiero morir como ellas a seguir siendo una rata de laboratorio!

La voz de Codicia sonaba potente y temible, retumbando peligrosamente en el amplio salón donde nos hallábamos, aunque en ese momento me encontraba demasiado enfurecida para preocuparme por ello. Mientras discutíamos, Ira se acurrucaba detrás mío con la cabeza gacha, asustadizo ante los gritos.

-Como si alguna vez hubieses visto una rata-pensé en voz alta.

-Ni tú tampoco-respondió algo más calmado.-¿No te resulta curioso entonces que los dos sepamos lo que es?

-No.

-¡Maldición! Deja tu estúpido orgullo a un lado y piensa por un segundo.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga¿Que tome las decisiones suicidas que tú sugieres tan solo por esas ilusiones sin fundamento que tenemos metidas en la cabeza?

-No vengas a decirme ahora que son ilusiones sin fundamento. ¿No los has visto? La luz, los bosques¡la gente! Me carcome la conciencia la idea de morir sin haberlo intentado siquiera.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que no son más que sueños?-cuestioné secamente, a lo que él reaccionó escupiendo el piso y dando media vuelta en dirección contraria adonde debíamos ir.

-¡Al diablo! Vete adonde se te plazca. Yo me largo de aquí. ¿Tú que dices?

Ira se sobresaltó al darse cuenta que la pregunta iba dirigida a él, y se quedó unos instantes quieto, mirándonos, primero a uno, luego al otro, como indeciso. Luego, volvió a bajar la cabeza, tal vez sintiéndose algo avergonzado e incómodo, y se soltó de mi ropa, caminando a paso lento hacia Codicia.

-¡Al diablo contigo, y con Ira también!-grité furiosa, dando una sonora patada a la misma baldosa que Codicia acababa de escupir, viendo cómo sus dos figuras se empequeñecían paulatinamente a lo lejos.

Corrí a solas intentando recordar el camino correcto, mientras sentía cómo las lágrimas de rabia iban acumulándose en mis ojos, nublándome parcialmente la vista. No tardé mucho en hallar el gran salón que conducía a la puerta, pero al bajar las oscuras escaleras, apenas un poco más serenada que antes, lo que vi allí hizo que el corazón me diera un vuelco: la entrada estaba cerrada.

Desesperanzada, me dejé caer al suelo, permitiendo brotar libremente el llanto inútilmente contenido. Bien sabía que sería en vano forcejear la puerta una vez cerrada, pues el sello en ella dibujado impedía cualquier intento de abrirla. Aunque no era el hecho lo que más me preocupaba, sino lo que aquello simbolizaba: definitivamente, el regreso era impensable. No habría ya lugar para arrepentimiento, ni para perdón.

Y entonces, creyendo que ya nada podría estar peor, los gritos. Alaridos y estruendos que me estremecieron de pies a cabeza, obstruyendo todos mis pensamientos. Los sonoros quejidos se oían y callaban durante lapsos de algunos segundos.

Cuando finalmente cesaron, me quedé helada, sintiendo mis piernas temblando y el corazón golpeando fuertemente mi pecho. Fue en la repetición del lejano alboroto que pude reaccionar, poniéndome de pie y echándome a correr hacia donde parecían provenir los escalofriantes sonidos.

Atravesé los mismos solitarios corredores y cuartos por tercera vez, sin ocurrírseme en ese momento lo curioso que era cómo mis sentimientos habían cambiado tanto durante aquellos vaivenes: ansiedad, furia y, finalmente, desesperación. En mi mente sólo había lugar para una cuestión: encontrar a mis dos amigos, y no morir en el intento.

Corría a ciegas intentando adivinar el lugar de origen de las voces que ya habían callado, cuando choqué con un bulto en la oscuridad con tal fuerza que hizo que cayera de espaldas al suelo.

-¡Ira!-exclamé al entornar los ojos y reconocer su pequeña figura.-¿Qué ocurrió¿Qué eran esos gritos?

-¡Corre¡El viejo viene detrás de mí!-dijo de un modo por completo alterado, tomándome del brazo para ayudarme a levantarme.

Entramos a una de las tantas habitaciones sin perder un instante, la cual parecía ser una gran sala de música repleta de instrumentos de todo tipo, y cerramos la puerta tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Ira no me soltó ni siquiera cuando suspiré en señal de que, al menos por el momento, estábamos a salvo.

-¿Y Codicia?

Sus ojos se llenaron aún más de terror ante mi pregunta, y noté cómo la mano con la que me sostenía temblaba considerablemente.

-Muerto.

-¡¿Qué dices?!-estallé, sintiendo mi corazón estremecerse.-¿Estás seguro?

-Yo...yo lo vi-respondió, su voz flaqueando tras cada palabra.-El viejo utilizó ese método para quitarle las piedras... y luego... luego lo mató. ¡Yo lo vi!

-De acuerdo, te creo. ¡Pero baja la voz!

-¿Y para qué quieres que baje la voz¡Si de todas formas nos va a hallar¡Nos va a hallar y vamos a morir también!

-¡Calla, niño, que nos van a oír!

Pero en lugar de callar, Ira continuó gritando frases pesimistas con poco sentido, y no tardó en romper en un estrepitoso llanto, el cual debía sofocar antes de que me arrastrase a mí también a la locura.

-¡Que te calles!-exclamé, abofeteándole el rostro.

El método pareció surtir efecto de inmediato, aunque la mente infantil de Ira no le permitiera en ese momento caótico discernir lo que era necesario y prudente de lo que no lo era.

-¡Eres mala!-acúsome antes de abrir la puerta de un golpe e intentar alejarse de mí a paso rápido.

-¡Ira!

Pero mi llamado fue inútil. Al salir de la habitación lo encontré de pie, paralizado, mirando la figura imponente y temeraria del viejo, quien en un santiamén transmutó un extraño aparato del cual se dispararon objetos punzantes que fueron a clavarse directamente en el cuerpo del pequeño.

Aquél no era un acto que yo no hubiese presenciado con anterioridad, pues el analizar nuestras reacciones ante diversos tipos de heridas parecía ser uno de los experimentos favoritos del viejo. Sin embargo, la situación desesperada en la que nos hallábamos, sumada a ver a mi compañero indefenso, retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo, fue suficiente para que me decidiera casi de forma instintiva a utilizar la habilidad que progresivamente había ido aprendiendo para salvarnos a ambos.

Totalmente resuelta, me apresuré a colocarme delante de Ira, justo a tiempo para recibir el siguiente ataque en forma de onda de choque, y proyectarlo de regreso tal como mi agresor me había enseñado años atrás.

Al viejo no le costó nada eludir mi contraataque, pero su defensa no fue suficiente para evitar que, a causa del impacto, parte del techo se desplomase sobre el espacio que había entre nosotros, creando una pared de escombros que nos daría algo de tiempo para huir.

-¡Debemos darnos prisa!-apuré a Ira al ver que éste seguía sin levantarse.

Sin perder un segundo más, ayudé al pequeño a que se apoyara en mi hombro, y comencé a arrastrarlo sabiendo que en cualquier momento el viejo quitaría los escombros del camino y retomaría la cacería.

Las habitaciones por las que escapamos a paso lento y entorpecido se veían todas iguales ante la luz del fuego de las antorchas. Quizás no tanto por su lóbrega apariencia, y porque todas fuesen tan grandes como lujosas, sino porque de verdad no sabíamos cuál de ellas era el camino a tomar, pues en el fondo estábamos casi seguros de que no existía tal cosa: ya no había lugar adónde ir, ni al cual regresar. De todas formas, intenté disipar todo pensamiento pesimista y me propuse encontrar un sitio adónde ocultarnos transitoriamente hasta que se nos ocurriese algo.

Pero entonces, Ira, quien no había dejado de cojear desde el principio, trastabilló y perdió el equilibrio, impidiéndome seguir avanzando.

-¡Vamos, ponte de pie!

-No... no puedo más-respondió, terminando por echarse al suelo.

-¿Qué ocurre¿Por qué no te has curado aún?-pregunté asustada al ver el rastro de sangre que había dejado atrás.-¡Ahora le será fácil hallarnos!

Sin esperar sus razones, las cuales de todas formas no pronunció, lo levanté como pude y lo llevé hasta una estrecha escalera que parecía estar bastante oculta. Al recostarlo sobre los escalones y ver su rostro de cerca, logré divisar cómo su piel se había vuelto pálida y extremadamente fría.

-Espera un segundo...-dije viendo cómo la realidad se me presentaba finalmente de manera clara.-No me has contado todo. A ti también te quitó las piedras¿verdad?

No hizo falta respuesta alguna, pues su silencio y la expresión que adoptó en ese momento fueron suficientes para confirmarlo.

-¡Tonto¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

-Perdóname... Temí que te enojaras si te lo decía-se excusó, sus lágrimas volviendo a recorrer los surcos ya trazados en sus mejillas-como ahora...

-¡Claro que iba a enojarme¡Cómo no iba a enojarme! Maldición...

-¡Espera¿Adónde vas?-inquirió, tomándome de la falda al verme levantándome.

-¿Adónde? A buscarte piedras, obviamente.

-Pero el viejo dijo que la puerta estaba cerrada.

-Sí, yo misma lo vi. No lo sé, algo se me ocurrirá.

-No te vayas...-persistió, tironeando aún más de mi ropa.-Por favor. Tengo miedo.

Quizás, después de ver lo ocurrido, me haya arrepentido de la decisión que tomé, aunque muy en el fondo bien sabía que yo no hubiese podido cambiar las cosas. Simplemente volví a sentarme a su lado y estreché su cuerpo helado con fuerza, tal vez en un intento de disminuir su temblor y sufrimiento.

-¿Qué somos¿Por qué nos ocurre esto?

-No lo sé...-le respondí, intentando por vez primera bloquear mis pensamientos.-Realmente no lo sé.

Luego de varios minutos, lo solté al notar que ya no temblaba más. Poco a poco, mis lágrimas se fueron mezclando con el líquido rojizo en el que fue descomponiéndose su carne, sustancia que constituía el principio y fin de todos nosotros; un destino que yo no vislumbraba muy lejos.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**N/A:** Antes que nada, perdón por la tardanza. Sé que dije que iba a actualizar pronto, porque es verdad que tenía ya todos los capítulos escritos. Lamentablemente, luego de releerlos varias veces, me dio la sensación de que estaban horrendos, y tuve la necesidad de esperar un tiempo a ver si se me ocurría cómo arreglarlos… cosa que no ocurrió por un ataque de no inspiración y de tristeza por falta de reviews xD

Así que bueno, espero no decepcionarlos, y que a pesar de todo hayan disfrutado este capítulo y disfruten el que sigue cuando vaya a subirlo.

Gracias a todos los que me dejaron comentarios, intentaré actualizar cuanto antes.

Saludos!


	3. Paradiso

**Capítulo 3:** Paradiso

Mientras los últimos restos de Ira terminaban por escurrirse entre mis manos, continué con el esfuerzo de no pensar, cosa que de a poco se me iría volviendo un hábito. Bien podría haber caído en la trillada demencia de asegurarme a mí misma que aquello debía tratarse de un sueño, y rogar que despertase pronto de esa terrible pesadilla. Sin embargo, había cosas más importantes en ese momento que perder la cordura, así que me refregué rápidamente el rostro contra mi antebrazo para secarme las lágrimas y me puse de pie, sin ninguna certeza de adónde ir ni qué hacer, pero sabiendo a la perfección que hundirme en la desesperación, como era mi costumbre, me llevaría directamente a la muerte.

Subí cautelosamente los pequeños peldaños que me condujeron a una especie de jardín de invierno repleto de plantas de todo tipo y con una pequeña fuente de aguas verdosas en el centro. A pesar de ser mi primera vez en presenciar semejante cosa, nada de ello se me hizo extraño, justificando de cierta forma la cuestión que Codicia había planteado acerca de nuestro conocimiento de los objetos sin haberlos visto con anterioridad. Helechos, lirios, azaleas, begonias… podía nombrarlos a todos y cada uno de ellos. Estuve a punto de dejarme vencer por la tristeza al imaginar cómo se regocijaría mi amigo al verme obligada a darle la razón, pero mi mente no pudo divagarse mucho al oír los pasos de alguien que se acercaba.

Careciendo del tiempo suficiente y de una salida cercana, lo único que pude hacer fue ocultarme debajo de una de las mesas, cubriéndome lo mejor posible con las ramas y hojas que colgaban de ella. La presencia de mi persecutor no se hizo esperar, y no tardé en verme atrapada como la rata de laboratorio que era.

No pude evitar comenzar a temblar al ver el par de zapatos a pocos centímetros de mi rostro, y aunque intenté calmarme de todas las formas que me fueron posibles, en cuestión de segundos mi respiración se había transformado en un jadeo constante y delator. De seguir las cosas de ese modo, no pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que me hallasen.

Fue cuando oí que los pasos se habían alejado lo suficiente que divisé mi oportunidad de huir, así que hice a un lado la fronda que me cubría y, levantándome torpemente a causa del impulso tomado, me eché a correr a toda velocidad hacia la puerta más cercana. Supongo que hubiese podido escapar con éxito de no ser porque antes de lograr alcanzar la salida, una maceta que no noté a tiempo por mi apuro me hizo tropezar y golpear la cabeza contra un banco de hierro antes de impactar fuertemente contra el suelo. No me había recuperado completamente del incidente, cuando sentí que alguien me rozaba el hombro, haciéndome girar y proferir un grito instintivo.

Pero una vez recobrada de la conmoción, en vez de encontrarme con la figura prominente, calva y arrugada que esperaba, lo que había frente a mis ojos era un jovencito castaño de contextura pequeña y aspecto inofensivo.

-No grites, o te oirá-susurró, posando su dedo índice sobre mis labios en señal de silencio, encontrándome yo demasiado alterada para impedírselo.-Eres rara, aunque no tienes apariencia de ladrona-dijo una vez que me vio más sosegada, luego de ayudarme a ponerme de pie nuevamente.-¿Quién eres?

-Soberbia¿por qué?-respondí con desconfianza. En ese momento no supe por qué, pero aquel muchacho no me inspiraba mucha seguridad. Había algo en él que me incomodaba.

-¿Soberbia? Es un nombre un poco fuera de lo común¿no? Pero creo comenzar a entender por qué te lo pusieron-rió.

Al decir eso, se alejó un poco de mí hacia la salida más pequeña para, según parecía, cerciorarse de que fuese seguro, y luego me hizo una seña con la intención de que lo siguiera. Acepté a pesar de la desconfianza, suponiendo que si aquello fuera un engaño, de todas formas no hubiese podido llegar muy lejos por mi propia cuenta.

-Bonito tatuaje-señaló el joven la marca en el costado de mi cuello al quedar ésta descubierta en un intento mío de acomodarme el ya alborotado cabello.-Es un Ouroboros¿sabías?

-¿Ouroboros?

-Sí. Un dragón mordiéndose su propia cola. Significa el ciclo infinito del Mundo, y es muy utilizado para ilustraciones alquímicas.

-Ah… Así que tú también andas en esas cosas de la alquimia-dije en tono despectivo, recordando cómo esa maldita ciencia estaba relacionada con cada aspecto de mi vida, sin excepción.

-Supongo que es de familia. Aunque esté mal visto por la sociedad, papá está todo el día metido en eso, así que no tengo muchas opciones. Tal vez es por ello que él odia tanto a todo el mundo.

-Espera-me detuve instantáneamente al reflexionar acerca de lo que acababa de decir.-¿Estás diciendo que el viejo es tu padre?

-Si te refieres al que te está persiguiendo, sí. Creo que la cosa que más odia es que gente extraña se meta en casa, pues ya ha pasado varias veces que enviados del Rey han venido ocultos a investigar acerca de… bueno, sus hábitos extraños. Sospecho que no pueden esperar a hallar alguna prueba para quitárnoslo todo. ¡Pero no te preocupes!-rió al ver la cara de espanto que se había adueñado de mí desde la noticia de su progenitor.-Aún no he aprendido mucho, así que no creo que pudiera dañarte aunque quisiera.

-Yo no puedo utilizar la alquimia, pero sé hacer algo parecido-intenté que mis palabras sonaran lo más amenazadoras posibles.-Puedo reflejar cualquier ataque alquímico, y si me sale bien, también devolverlo aún más poderoso que el de mi agresor.

-Como la soberbia-concluyó, sonriendo con cierta picardía.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Reflejas más de lo que en realidad es.

Me adelanté unos pasos, sugiriendo que ya habíamos perdido demasiado tiempo, y continué la marcha, ignorando si su conclusión había sido algo positivo o no. Durante el camino, la casa fue llenándose poco a poco de una luz más clara y ajena a la de las antorchas, del mismo modo que los llamados y maldiciones del viejo se hacían cada vez más cercanos.

-No me imagino lo que le habrás hecho para que esté tan furioso. Sólo espero por ti que no te encuentre, o terminará matándote.

Me alegré que aquello no hubiese sido formulado como una pregunta, pues no habría sabido qué responder. Mi mente estaba plagada de dudas, y quizás la más importante de ellas en ese momento era por qué mi joven guía pensaba que yo era una intrusa, cuando en realidad había estado todo el tiempo habitando dentro de su casa.

-Hay algo que no entiendo-dije mientras atravesábamos una extensa galería decorada con extraños cuadros y esculturas.-¿Por qué me estás ayudando, si es tu padre el que me persigue?

Continuó andando unos pasos más, pensativo, y entonces respondió:-Supongo que me molesta bastante que papá sea tan antisocial e introvertido. No quiero terminar como él, quiero poder demostrar que la alquimia no es mala y que es capaz de ayudar a la gente. Además,-prosiguió luego de callar por unos instantes-a pesar de parecer bastante obstinada, eres linda.

No supe por qué, pero instantáneamente noté que mis mejillas enrojecían, provocando un sentimiento en mi cuerpo jamás experimentado anteriormente.

-Creo que me recuerdas a mi hermana. Tal vez es por eso también que te estoy ayudando.

-¿A tu hermana?-inquirí frustrada por la comparación.

-Sí. Aunque a decir verdad, no recuerdo nada de ella. Murió a causa de la plaga cuando yo era recién nacido.

-¿Y cómo puedes saber que me parezco a alguien que ni siquiera recuerdas?

-No lo sé… Reminiscencias, imagino-dijo en un tono extraño, quizá perdiéndose sus ojos en borrosas memorias de antaño.-¡Mira! Ya llegamos. Te será más fácil escapar por esta puerta lateral que por la principal, pues suele estar vigilada por los guardias a todas horas.

Señaló entonces una pequeña puerta de madera que se alzaba a varios metros de donde estábamos, instando a que siguiera por ella, pero quedándose él atrás.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó al ver que me detenía frente a ella.

-No lo sé… tengo miedo.

-No te preocupes. No puedo acompañarte porque si mi padre llegara a enterarse que te ayudé, me mataría. Pero trataré de hallarlo y distraerlo un poco para darte ventaja.

Claro que él no tenía idea que mi miedo principal ya no era su padre y la terrible furia con la que venía persiguiéndome, sino la incertidumbre de lo que podría haber allá afuera. También, probablemente, una dificultad era el sentir que estaba volviendo realidad el sueño de otro que ya no estaba para vivenciarlo.

-¡Espera!-exclamé al ver que ya había comenzado a regresar.-No me has dicho tu nombre aún.

-Hohenheim-respondió, volviéndose con una sonrisa, antes de que finalmente su delgada figura se perdiera a la distancia.

Otra vez sola, suspiré tratando de hallar la poca fuerza que me quedaba a causa del popurrí de emociones experimentadas, y coloqué mi mano sobre el picaporte de bronce, resuelta. A pesar de haber intentado cubrirme el rostro con ambas manos, no pude evitar que la intensa luz dañara mis ojos apenas abierta la puerta. Fui despegándolos lentamente, y una vez que éstos se acostumbraron a la claridad, la fascinación se apoderó de todos mis sentidos: los verdes árboles alzándose orgullosos por doquier, la brisa helada refrescándome el rostro, el alto manto celeste tan distinto al opaco techo al que estaba acostumbrada, y la gran esfera centelleante asomándose entre las montañas del horizonte: los elementos maravillosos que se habían presentado como una promesa durante los largos sueños engañosos.

Dichosa, me permití correr sin ataduras ni precauciones colina abajo, degustando por primera vez una sensación de sabor nuevo e insólito, pero para nada desagradable. Fue cuando estaba a punto de saltar la cerca que marcaba el límite del terreno que resbalé sin causa aparente y caí de bruces sobre las hierbas húmedas por el rocío. Despreocupada, riendo por mi torpeza, procuré levantarme para continuar con mi huida, pero una fuerza invisible me impidió mover un solo músculo de mi cuerpo.

-Soberbia…-me llamó una voz familiar, llenándome de terror.-Eres la que más lejos ha llegado. Hice bien en ponerte ese nombre.

El viejo, sosteniendo una afilada lanza en una de sus manos, avanzó torpemente a causa de los efectos aún no desvanecidos del alcohol hasta colocarse delante de mí, observándome con ojos severos.

Colocó entonces sus palmas sobre uno de los círculos de transmutación ocultos alrededor de toda la casa, debajo de los cuales seguramente se hallaban enterrados los restos óseos que misteriosamente servían para inmovilizarnos, todo aquello planeado minuciosamente para frustrar cualquier intento nuestro de escape, como era la ocasión. Dadas las circunstancias, me vi incapaz de impedir que mi ya debilitado cuerpo expulsara las preciadas piedras rojas las cuales, más allá de ser un simple alimento, constituían la razón por la cual podíamos morir una y otra vez y recuperarnos casi al instante.

Escupí la última de ellas, sintiéndome agotada y enferma, volviendo a surgir el llanto al tener la certeza de que ése sería mi final. Después de todo, tal vez no fuera tan injusto al haber corrido mis amigos la misma suerte.

Resignada, bajé la cabeza aguardando el golpe de gracia, el cual nunca llegó. En lugar de ello, luego de unos instantes de insoportable suspenso, la lanza calló al suelo sin ser utilizada, y al elevar nuevamente la vista, me sorprendió la extraña mueca de compasión impresa en el rostro del viejo.

-Vete-dijo sin rodeos.-Sólo te queda una vida. Úsala bien.

En ese momento creí comprender, o más bien apenas sospechar, que tal vez éramos algo más para él que simples ratas de laboratorio sin valor. No había nada que justificara mi absurda teoría, y quizás su reacción no fuera otra cosa que un efecto secundario de la borrachera, pero lo que me decían esos ojos iba mucho más allá de lo que yo pudiese expresar con palabras.

Sin embargo, no me detendría a esperar una explicación o, en el peor de los casos, una recapacitación seguida de un cambio de parecer. Me puse de pie de inmediato, ignorando mi estado maltrecho, y corrí hacia la espesura del bosque que se alzaba detrás de la cerca, comenzando a sentir nuevamente el sabor dulce de la libertad, mezclado con la amargura de la incertidumbre.

Jamás volví a mirar atrás.

* * *

**N/A: **Y aquí llegamos al final de este fanfic. Disculpen la tardanza, hacía ya varios meses que tenía este capítulo escrito, pero una falta de inspiración seguida por desconfianza hacia lo que había redactado me asaltó y quise esperar un tiempo para ver si llegaba a recibir las musas para arreglarlo. Al final, hoy me puse a revisarlo y quedé bastante conforme.

Así que aquí les dejo completa la historia inspirada en Fullmetal Alchemist, algo de filosofía básica de Aristóteles que estaba estudiando en ese momento y en la patética película "La gente detrás de las paredes"(si alguien la vio, seguro que no le costará relacionarla).

Agradezco a las personas que se tomaron la molestia de leer y darme su opinión antes de publicarla: Cintia Elric, Santiago, Mauro y Gonzalo.

Gracias por sus lindas firmas, y espero que les haya gustado :P


End file.
